1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor device marking methods and systems.
2. Background
Some semiconductor devices, before or after singulation, are marked with one or more codes or other indicators to identify a manufacturer, device type, lot number, or part number. Conventional device marking systems include laser based marking systems.